Poketopia: The Stargazing Revolution
by King of The Otakus
Summary: First fanfic. Trey Holton, along with the rest of his family, moves to Poketopia. Trey finds out about the Annual Poketopia Championship held at Stargazer Colosseum, and sets out to become the best trainer in Poketopia!
1. Chapter 1: FastForward

**Well, here's my first shot at a fanfic. I decided to make it about Poketopia since there aren't a lot of Poketopia fanfics out there. So, if you're gonna review it, review nicely. ^^**

**Rated K+**

**Genre: Adventure/Comedy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. God bless Japan.**

**Poketopia: The Stargazing Revolution**

**Chapter 1: The Gateway **

Trey, standing in front of the audience assembled in the sky-high bleachers around him, looked on a

the middle of the battle stadium, marked by four Poke Ball designs imprinted in the middle. He first looked at his Makuhita; well, not _his_ Makuhita, but one that he was given. Then, he looked over to the opponent's side of the stadium. His opponent was a dashing man in his early 20s, wearing a black leather shoes, a black tuxedo, and a red bow tie. His name was Joe, and he was one of the strongest trainers in the land Trey was at; so strong, that he was the leader of this colosseum.

While Trey had managed to get him down to his last Pokemon, a Drifloon, Trey himself had only two Pokemon left: the Makuhita that is fighting now, and a Tropius.

"_OK, things are going alright...I might just win this!" _Trey thought to himself, sure that his tiny little sumo creature was going to take out Joe's living balloon.

"K, Makuhita! Arm Thrust, now! Go!"

Makuhita's hands, which resembled black boxing gloves, began to glow a luminescent white.

Makuhita then charged forward at the Drifloon with his Arm Thrust readied.

Once he got close enough, he launched a flurry of consecutive and powerful punches on the Drifloon, but Trey noticed something. All the attacks were going straight through it.

Behind Drifloon, Joe closed his eyes, lowered his head slightly, and chuckled. Then, he faced towards Trey.

"Hey, there.. You do know that Fighting-type moves are ineffective against a Ghost-type like my Drifloon, right?"

"Wait, they're wha – "

"Drifloon, use Confusion!"

The Drifloon, untouched by the Arm Thrust attack, outlined itself in a blue light while making a humming sound: "Driiiif."

All of a sudden, the Makuhita started to levitate off the ground as well, it too outlined in a blue light.

"Makuhita?" It belted out, looking downward and fidgeting about, trying to get back to the ground.

"Driiiiiif...Driiiif...Loon!" Suddenly, the Makuhita was sent flying back because of the Confusion, speeding like a missile towards Trey.

"Waaah!" Trey screamed out, quickly sidestepping and watching as Makuhita crashed into the bleachers and fainted.

"Makuhita is taken down by an intense blow!" cried the announcer, sitting in his glass room above the stadium. The scores of fans cheered. In the front row, Joe's fangirls started doing some crazy cheer.

"Joe, Joe, he's our man! If he can't do it, nobody can!

Joe, Joe, save the day. Beat that little kid named Trey!"

Luckily, it was too loud in the stadium for them to be heard.

Trey turned around and faced Joe, who was closing his eyes and chuckling with his head lowered again. Reaching in his bag, he took out his last Pokemon: Tropius.

"Oh, man...I have no idea how to use this thing...how'd I get myself into this?"

Well, if you want to know how he got into this, I'll tell you:

It started the day that the invite came in the mail.


	2. Chapter 2: The Invitation: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and whoever Satoshi Tajiri wants it to belong to. :)**

**Chapter 2: The Invitation: Part 1**

"Heeeeyyyy, Trey?"

"Trey? Hello?" Yonna said as she shook her brother's appearingly lifeless body back and forth on his bed.

"Nggh..." Trey mumbled as he turned on his side.

"Trey, wake up!" Yonna jumped up on the bed and kneeled down near Trey.

Trey sighed loudly. "What do you want?" He said, still turned on his side, speaking quietly.

"Mom said it's time for breakfast." Yonna replied.

Trey sat up in bed, exposing his fiery red eyes and brown bedhead to the world. He took a whiff of the air. He could smell the pancakes, bacon, and syrup from there. He let out a sigh.

"I'll be downstairs in a second. Go back downstairs." Trey told his sister, Yonna, an 8-year old with pink hair touching her shoulders who was wearing a blue pajama nightgown with a Togepi's egg pattern put on it.

"OK." She nodded her head and ran out of his doorway and down the staircase.

Trey, still in a daze, crawled from under the sheets and stood on his wooden floor. He looked around his room as he rubbed crust from his eyes. It wasn't too big. He looked over at his TV, which stood 10 feet away from the front of his bed. He could see his reflection in its blank screen. He glanced over at the red light emanating from the Wii connected to the TV. He turned his head slowly to the right of the room. Up against the wall,, he had a walnut-colored desk pushed up against it. On top lay his Poke Balls and a recharging Dell Computer. Above his poster lied a picture of Cynthia, the blonde-haired, beautiful Champion of the Sinnoh region. Right next to it was a disorganized closet, and right next to that was his oak-colored, wooden wardrobe with an alarm clock and an empty soda can on top.

Trey, still half-asleep, crawled off the foot of his bed and stood on the floor. There were dozens of dirty clothes thrown astray upon the floor, and Trey was having trouble navigating his way through them. After tripping over some clothes, he left out the door, went down the black staircase next to it, and entered the kitchen. His mother, Aurie, a woman with red hair flowing down the length of her back, was sitting at the table, eating pancakes. She turned her head to face Trey, who was walking towards the middle of the table where a stack of pancakes were while rubbing his eyes.

"Well, look who finally got up," Aurie remarked with a smile on her face.

Trey groaned as he picked up the plate in the middle of the table. He grabbed the syrup beside it, took a fork from the rack beside the sink, and took a seat.

As he was about to stick the fork through the pancake and eat it as barbarically as possible, his mother asked, "Trey, do you know what today is?"

Trey widened his eyes, as the words "Oh, no" flashed in his mind.

Aurie was an organized woman; she kept everything neatly kept away in the folders of her mind. She, of all people, would know what day it was. Unfortunately, it slipped Trey's mind until now.

Trey threw his hands to the side of his head.

"Augh! That IS today!" He quickly heaved a sigh before throwing his fork down on the pancakes and rushing back upstairs.

"Mommy, what is today?" Yonna looked over at Aurie and asked.

"The 30th, silly."

"_Ohhhhh._ I understand."

Trey ran into his room and fell over some clothes and several other things sprawled across the floor. Stumbling over to his closet, he took out a black T-shirt with a beige Poke Ball design on the side,

a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers with red soles. He put on his valued pair of fingerless gloves, and a yellow-and-black necklace. He started using his hands to fashion his shiny yellow hair down to his neck, the way he liked it, and then, he put on a black skull cap (even though it was summer.)

Finally, he grabbed his six Poke Balls that lay on the desk, pressed the button on the middle of them, shrinking them to the size of a badge, and shoved them in his pockets.

He then ran downstairs and past the kitchen.

"Gotta go, save me some pancakes, bye!" He yelled to his mother, eating her pancakes, as he ran past the table and out the house.

Trey ran to the center of his hometown, Vermilion City; and when people saw him running down the streets, they already knew what was happening.

It was Trey's time of the month...to fight his father in a Pokemon battle.

His father, Noel, was a tall man, around 6'5. He had dark black hair that had small spikes in the back. It ran down his neck, which inspired Trey to start doing the same. He had fire-colored eyes that eventually passed on to Trey and Yonna. He wore a long-sleeved red shirt with a zipper at the neck, a black bar across the chest, a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers.

One thing unorthodox about Noel: He was the champion of the Kanto region.

Everyone in Vermilion City knew what was happening when they saw Trey running down the streets; his monthly father/son Pokemon matches had become something like a festival in Vermilion City nowadays, even though he had only lived there for 3 years. Most everyone would assemble around the center of town to watch the match ensue, and though they all turned out the same – with Trey being defeated – it was a sight that pretty much no Vermilion citizen would care to pass up.

"Da...da...dad..." Trey said in between pants, his hands on his knees in exhaustion, his head faced towards the ground.

"Wh...why...didn't you...wake me up?" Trey asked. Then, he looked up at his father, Noel, who gently smiled at him.

"Come on, Trey. You're a Pokemon Trainer. And you're 13. You should be responsible enough to wake up at the right time by now!" Noel replied, looking happily at Trey.

Trey removed his hands from his knees, stood up straight, and looked at his father. He noticed that behind him stood a gym referee – they all wore yellow shirts, black-and-white striped shorts, and a whistle across their necks. This one was no different. He refereed over all of the Trey's matches with his father, although most people never noticed him. In fact, no one knew his name. Vern? Rob? Jeff? Brent? Well, it didn't matter anyways.

"Ready?" Noel said to Trey. Trey nodded and started backing up so that there was enough space between him and his father for their Pokemon to fight.

At this moment, everybody in Vermilion City gathered around the center o town where Noel and Trey were, all of them waiting in anticipation and yelling words of encouragement.

"Good luck, Trey!"

"Go, Noel!"

"Show him who's boss, T!"

The referee then stood in the middle of the vacant space that was about to be used as an arena, held up a white flag in his left hand and a red flag on his right, and yelled out, "The match between Trey and Noel is about to commence!" He then pulled the flags down as fast as he could.

"And...begin!"


End file.
